אלון מורה
thumb|מרכז|467px| "ישע שלנו" גליון 120 חשון תשס"ט thumb|484px|מרכז ראו גם:מדרשת "חלקת שדה" אלון מורה 1983 (תודה לויצמן גד) thumb|ימין|335 px ארכיון הסרטים של שפילברג האוניברסיטה העברית בירושלים Abstract: New settlements are established in Judea and Samaria. The Spielberg Jewish Film Archive - The 400 films, selected for the virtual cinema, reflect the vast scope of documentary material collected in the Spielberg Archive. The films range from 1911 to the present and include home movies, short films and full length features. שם: בית ביהודה ושומרון ה: 1983 אורך: 00:26:00 שפה: עברית תקציר: הקמתן של התנחלויות חדשות ביהודה ובשומרון. ארכיון הסרטים היהודיים על שם סטיבן שפילברג - חמש מאות הסרטים שנבחרו עבור הקולנוע הווירטואלי משקפים את ההיקף הנרחב של החומר התיעודי בארכיון שפילברג. באתר ישנם סרטים משנת 1911 ועד ימינו אלה ביתיים, קצרים ובאורך מלא. כל הזכויות שמורות לארכיון הסרטים היהודיים על שם סטיבן שפילברג ולאוניברסיטה העברית בירושלים 2010; דף הבית; www.spielbergfilmarchive.org.il מבט על אלון מורה מהר כביר היישוב אלון מורה בנוי על שיפוליו הדרומיים של הר כביר. 600px|thumb|center|צילם:דניאל ונטורה * עוד תמונות - ויקישיתוף אלבום אחד מתוך האתר הנ"ל * ביקור בשנת 2008 מבט על עמק שכם ממצפה לונץ במרומי הר כביר, הוקם בסיוע ה"מצפה לונצי" ע"ש תת-אלוף במילואים יוסף לונץ מושל שכם בעבר, שהיה ידיד ההתיישבותוידיד גרעין אלון מורה. זוהי נקודת תצפית ייחודית המשקיפה על נוף מרהיב בהיקף של 360 מעלות. ביום בעל ראות טובה ניתן לראות את [[החרמון]. במצפה לונץ מרפסות לכל רוחות השמים עם לוחות הסברים, מהם ניתן להשקיף על הגלעד, בקעת הירדן, צפון הארץ - עד הר החרמון ובמערב הרי השומרון ומדרום הרי בנימין עד להר בעל חצור. 600px|thumb|center| צילם:דניאל ונטורה מאחז הרחיבי השכונה בנויה על הכתף היורד מהר כביר לכיוון דרום. שמה בא מהפסוק בספר ישעיהו: " רָנִּי עֲקָרָה, לֹא יָלָדָה; פִּצְחִי רִנָּה וְצַהֲלִי לֹא-חָלָה, כִּי-רַבִּים בְּנֵי-שׁוֹמֵמָה מִבְּנֵי בְעוּלָה אָמַר יְהוָה. הַרְחִיבִי מְקוֹם אָהֳלֵךְ, וִירִיעוֹת מִשְׁכְּנוֹתַיִךְ יַטּוּ--אַל-תַּחְשֹׂכִי; הַאֲרִיכִי, מֵיתָרַיִךְ, וִיתֵדֹתַיִךְ, חַזֵּקִי. כִּי-יָמִין וּשְׂמֹאול, תִּפְרֹצִי; וְזַרְעֵךְ גּוֹיִם יִירָשׁ, וְעָרִים נְשַׁמּוֹת יוֹשִׁיבוּ. (פרק נ"ד, א'-ג') גבעת "הרחיבי" באלון מורה, היא הגבעה הקרובה ביותר לשכם ולקברו של יוסף הצדיק. המרחק ממנה לשכם הוא 4 ק"מ. בפינוי שנערך באוקטובר 2007 נתקלו כוחות הביטחון בהתנגדות של 80 המתנחלים ששהו במקום. המתנחלים ניסו לחסום את דרכם של החיילים והשוטרים. בעימותים בין הצדדים נפצעו באורח קל מאוד שני אזרחים ושוטר מג"ב. כוחות הביטחון הרסו לפנות בוקר את המאחז "הרחיבי" שבאלון מורה. הכוחות הרסו בין השאר גם את פינת זיכרון שהוקמה לזכרו של החייל אבנר חזי כפיר שנהרג כחובש בשנת 1997 בלבנון המקור:עוזי ברק גם פינת הזיכרון נהרסה עין כפיר thumb|קצינת הנפגעים הגיעה לעודד את האם השכולה וועד מתיישבי השומרו.thumb עובדי המינהל האזרחי הרסו לפנות בוקר בברוטליות את מעיין עין כפיר ע"ש סמ"ר אבנר כפיר חזי הנמצא בתוך שטח הישוב אלון מורה. המעיין, הנובע מתוך נקבת מים היוצאת מההר זרם בעבר לשטח פתוח והמים נשפכו ואבדו. לפני כשנה וחצי שיקמו משפחתו של סמ"ר אבנר כפיר חזי הי"ד את המעיין בסיוע חבריו לנשק אשר לחמו עימו בלבנון והפכו את המקום למעיין ופינת חמד לזכרו, בהשקעה כספית גדולה של המשפחה השכולה - הוריו , שרה וזכריה חזי, תושבי אלון מורה ושל חבריו לנשק. במזכירות אלון מורה מספרים כי המעיין קרוי על שמו של אבנר כפיר חזי ז"ל, חובש קרבי שנפל בדרך למוצב הבופור בדרום לבנון בשנת 1997, בטקס חנוכת המעיין השתתפו נציגי היחידה וחבריו אנשי המילואים, כמו כן הדגישו אנשי המזכירות שהמעיין נמצא בתוך שטח הישוב אך היה פתוח לאלפי המטיילים שפוקדים את האיזור מידי חודש וכן לחיילים שנחים במקום המקור: עוזי ברוך משפחתו של החייל אבנר כפיר חזי הי"ד הגיעה הבוקר לזירת ההרס באלון מורה ופרצה בבכי, "ברק היכה אותנו פעמיים" מבט מהר גריזים thumb|650px|מרכז|מבט מהר גריזים חעבר אלון מורה החורשה במורדות המזרחיים של הר גריזים תמונות משנת 2014 Valley of tirza 02.JPG| עמק תרצה Seich bilal 01.JPG|שיך בילאל והאלה העתיקה Elon moreh 03.JPG|מבט לאלון מורה Elon moreh 01.JPG|מבט אלון מורה * עוד תמונות אלון מורה והר כביר תמונות משנת 1979 Do007577.jpeg Do007579.jpeg Do007584.jpeg Do007610.jpeg Do007608.jpeg Do007625.jpeg Do025849.jpeg Do025851.jpeg Do007605.jpeg Do007587.jpeg Do007585.jpeg Do007580.jpeg *המקור: ארכיון קרן הקיימת לישראל תעדודות מארכיון המדינה *אלון מורה דוגמא: thumb|650px|מבוא לפסק הדין|מרכז| תמונות מצ"ב לארכיון בנושא זה D310-010-920x640.jpg|בתי אלון מורה שנבנו במקום החדש בהר כביר, 10 בינואר 1980. צלם: חנניה הרמן, לע"מ D310-012-920x640.jpg|תושבי אלון מורה עוברים במשאיות מרוג'ייב אל הר כביר, 29 בינואר 1980 צלם: חנניה הרמן, לע"מ D310-017-920x640.jpg|בית באלון מורה סמוך לרוג'ייב, 21 בנובמבר 1979 צלם: חנניה הרמן, לע"מ קישורים חיצוניים * האתר בויקיפדיה העברית קטגוריה:חבל ארץ שומרון